


Train's and Fries

by Blondie600



Series: Fate Brought Us Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buisness Man! Yams, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist! Tsukki, Trains, Tsukiyama - Freeform, well he's kinda a buisness man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei meets Yamaguchi Tadashi by complete coincidence when they're both stuck on a train. They're different in practically every way but some how, that's what makes them so compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Think I'm Doomed?

People always ask me how I ended up meeting Tadashi. They always expect me to say something along the lines of, he came in to get a tattoo and we got chatting and the rest is history. But that couldn’t be further from the truth.

I can understand why they always ask though. I mean; I’m a stupidly tall, moody, slightly unkempt guy covered in tattoos whereas Tadashi is always neatly presented with a smile on his face and is most likely wearing a suit. So you can see why people don’t always get how we came to meet.

We actually me by accident.

I was on my way home from work one day; I’d had to stay late to complete a full back tattoo for a man, so after I was done I tided up quickly then hurried to the train station before hopping on the near empty train. I was sat stretched across a few of the seats with my headphones on when suddenly; the train came to an abrupt stop. My head was jerked backwards, banging into the pole it had been resting on making me wince. I pull my headphones down around my neck and hold my breath as an announcer’s voice rings over the speakers.

“Unfortunately due to an accident on the line ahead, we will be stopped here for approximately 30 minutes, Please do not be alarmed and we are very sorry for any inconvenience caused.”

Fucking brilliant.

I let out a huge sigh and looked around the carriage. There were only two other people in here with me. One was an elderly man who was asleep and the other was a man who must have been about my age with dark brown hair and freckles sprinkled across his nose. He was wearing a navy business suit and looks like he must work in some high end company and is probably MUCH too posh to even look at a guy covered in tattoos and wearing a leather jacket, old band tee and jeans with holes in the knees so I don’t have to worry about anyone trying to talk to me.

He suddenly yawned loudly and then turned to look back at me before standing up and walking towards me, plopping down in the seat opposite me with a sigh.

“Do you think I’m doomed?” He says, looking me straight in the eyes. I blink at him in confusion, not expecting him to have come over to me, let alone start a conversation

“Um, I don’t know?” I mutter, frowning at him

“Well today my assistant was off ill, my deadline got moved forward a whole month, there were no soggy French fries available at McDonalds, my boss yelled at me and now to cap it all off, I’m stuck on the train.” He tells me, sighing dramatically before slouching further into his seat whilst pulling of his tie and beginning to roll up his sleeves

“Okay, maybe you are doomed.” I muse, trying to soften my expression as he yawns again; he’s pretty cute actually “Why soggy French fries though?”

“Dude, soggy French fries are the best!” He gasps, sitting up and looking at me with wide eyes “Don’t tell me you’ve never had any?!”

“Never.”

“WHAT?” He exclaims, widening his sparkling brown eyes at me “Okay, I’m taking you to get some when we get off the damn train. What station are you getting off at?”

“The next one.”

“Me too, there’s a McDonalds near the station conveniently! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi by the way!” He grins, leaning forward and sticking his hand out towards me

“Tsukishima Kei.” I reply, shaking his hand gently.

“So Tsukki, where do you work?” He asks, instantly using the shortening of my name I absolutely hate. Suga uses it a lot but he’s an exception. However it sounds alright when Yamaguchi says it so I let it slide.

“I own a Tattoo parlour.” I reply quietly

“Really? That’s so cool!” He exclaims “You don’t seem to have many tattoo’s though!”

I click my tongue at him but swing my legs down off the seats, my combat boots hitting the floor with a thud before pulling off my jacket to reveal my arms. I see Yamaguchi’s eyes widen as he takes it all in, actually leaning forward to get a better look

“They’re beautiful.” He whispers, running his eyes up and down my arms

“I’ve got more, you just can’t see them.” I reply, a slight blush covering my cheeks at him calling them beautiful

“Do you have piercings as well?” He asks, tilting his head to the side gently

“Well I’ve got my ears,” I say, moving my head so he can see them “My lip and my tongue.” I add, poking my lip with my finger and then sticking my tongue out to reveal the small metal ball.

“I bet that’s useful.” He smirks, raising an eyebrow at me as I retract my tongue

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I chuckle “I was told that it was ‘the best fucking thing I’d ever done’ by my ex so I guess it does the job, not that I had it done for that purpose obviously.”

“I only have my ears pierced.” Yamaguchi replies after he’s finished sniggering “I would like my tongue done but I would get fired for sure.”

“Where do you work?” I ask, crossing my legs and leaning back in my seat

“I’m in the advertising business, I got my job straight out of uni and have been climbing the ranks ever since.” He replies “It’s stressful but I love it!”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It’s more interesting than you’d think! Well not as interesting as owning a tattoo parlour I’m sure! Now tell me, have you ever had to tattoo someone’s ass?” He asks curiously, well this guy is nothing like I imagined.

“I point blank refuse to do it; I always pass them onto Ryuu because he doesn’t know the meaning of boundaries.” I reply with a snort. Yamaguchi snigger quietly then studies me curiously

“I swear I’ve seen you before, what’s your tattoo parlour called?”

“Ink Yourself.”

“Oooooh it’s next to Suga’s florist! I knew I recognised you from somewhere!” He gasps in recognition and nods slightly to himself

“How do you know Suga?”

“He lives a few floors above me! We seem to leave about the same time in the mornings so usually end up riding the lift together, he’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met to be honest. Plus I go and by flowers from him quite a lot.” He replies thoughtfully “I must have seen you through the window before although mostly I see a kinda scary looking bald guy.”

“Yeah, that would be Ryuu,” I scoff “He spends most of his day trying to chat up our receptionist.”

“The pretty one?”

“I guess, I’ve never really noticed she’s pretty before.” I reply quietly  

“You’ve never noticed how pretty she is?” Yamaguchi queries, looking confused

“Yeah I mean, I could never see her as anything other than a friend and I’ve known her for a long time. Guess I’ve just gotten used to it.”

Yamaguchi looks at me almost in amazement which makes me blush and turn my eyes down towards my shoes then suddenly, the train judders to life and we’re off again.

“Thank you for your patience, our next stop will be Himawari Station.” The announcer’s voice says

“That’s us!” Yamaguchi exclaims, jumping up and grabbing his bag. I follow suit and join him by the doors as we wait for the train to stop.

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you around before!” Yamaguchi exclaims as the train comes to a stop and we step out into the cool spring air

“I live on the next street over from Suga so I’m kinda surprised as well.” I mumble as we head towards the glowing lights of McDonalds

“Well, I’m glad I bumped into you.” He replies, smiling toothily at me “Now come on, I need to introduce you to soggy french fries.”


	2. It's Called Love

That was over a year ago now and trust me, I’ve had more than enough soggy French fries in that time. I’m currently curled up in bed next to a sleeping Tadashi having just hung up the phone from talking to my best friend Suga.

“Who were you talking too?” Tadashi mumbles, rolling over towards me and cracking his eyes open slightly

“Just Suga,” I reply quietly “I was asking him how his night went.”

“Did he sleep with Daichi?”

“What do you think?” I chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

“I hope he makes Suga happy.” Tadashi yawns, stretching before rolling closer to me and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

“I’m sure he will.” I murmur, kissing his temple. We lie like this for a while just enjoying each other’s company and I’m about to get up when Tadashi’s phone buzzes from the table besides him.

“Urgh.” He grumbles, rolling away from me and grabbing his phone “What?”

I chuckle at his bluntness before rolling out of bed, pulling on a random t-shirt and padding into the bathroom. I do my business then wonder into the kitchen, filling up the kettle then rummaging around in the cupboards for some food.

“That was Hinata.” Tadashi yawns, appearing in the kitchen and pushing himself up on the counter “Apparently Ryuu left his phone and you left your hoodie down there last night.”

“Shit, I knew I forgot something.” I sigh, pulling some cereal out the cupboard

“We can go and get it later, I need to pop to the store anyway and you need to get a change of clothes.” He replies as I pour some cereal into two bowls

“Why do I need to change?” I grumble, grabbing some milk out of the fridge and pouring it over the cereal

“Because you spilt coke down your top and jeans last night.” He chuckles, grabbing my waist and pulling between his legs “Also your breath stinks and I don’t have a toothbrush for you anymore.” I scoff at him and pull away from his grasp which makes him laugh

“I had a toothbrush here!” I retort as the kettle comes to a boil

“Yeah but it got all frayed and manky so I threw it away yesterday and was going to get you another today at the store!”

“Did you not plan for me to stay the night?”

“No, I never plan for you to stay the night Tsukki.” He laughs

“You’re an ass.”

“Love you too. Now where’s my coffee.” He asks, hopping down from the counter

“In the fucking jar, bye.” I snap jokily, winking at him before grabbing my mug and bowl and dashing into the living room.

“KEI!”

“LOVE YOU!”

>>>> 

“Is this appropriate?” I ask, exiting my bed room after changing into my only pair of skinny jeans that don’t have rips in them and my Superman t-shirt

“No, that t-shirt looks too good on you go change.” Tadashi giggles

“Fuck you!” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him

“Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yes Mum, do you wanna taste to find out?” I ask, approaching him where he’s sat on the arm of the sofa. He lets out another giggle as I push him back onto the sofa gently and climb on top of him, letting my minty breath wash over him

“Tsukki, stop.” He laughs, squirming underneath me

“Not until you tell me you’re satisfied with my breath.”

“Alright Baymax, I am satisfied with your breath.”

“Cool.” I reply, rolling off him

“All that and you’re not even gunna kiss me?” He gasps, sitting up and pouting at me over the sofa. I roll my eyes but stretch back and press my lips to his gently

“Better?”

“Better.” He grins, launching himself over the back of the sofa and heading towards the door “C’mon!” He adds, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

>>>> 

We enter the small convenience store around the corner from my house quietly and are un surprised to see its pretty dead. Tadashi picks up a basket and heads down the first aisle, humming to himself as he goes.

“Do you want some juice?” He asks as we approach the refrigerated area

“Apple, please.”

“M’kay.” He replies, grabbing two cartons “Tsukki, have you ever considered moving in with me?” I nearly drop the box of eggs I’m holding as what he’s just said washes over me

“I…”

“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but my place is bigger than yours plus there would be less rent to pay and let’s be honest, you spend more time there than you do at your own flat.” He says thoughtfully, picking up a packet of biscuits as we turn in the next aisle.

“You can’t just spring things like that on me in the fucking store Tadashi.” I sigh, placing the eggs in his basket carefully

“It was just a question!” He retorts, looking at me carefully before sighing “Fine forget it I shouldn’t have even…”

“Let’s do it.” I say, the words falling out of my mouth before I can fully register what I’m saying. His eyes light up like its Christmas and he pulls me into a huge hug

“Are you serious?” He pretty much squeals, pulling away from me

“Yes.” I reply with a smile which makes his grow even larger

“I love you!” He squeaks, doing a little victory dances as he continues up the aisle “After we’ve got your stuff from the bar I’m taking you to lunch and we can discuss our plan of action!” He decides, throwing me a huge grin over his shoulder before continuing up the aisle. He’s such a dork.

>>>> 

“Hey guys!” Hinata exclaims as we enter The Crow’s Nest. It’s always weird coming here during the day; it’s so quiet and empty. Hinata however is so loud he can make any place seem noisy.

“Hey! How’re you?” Tadashi replies, smiling at the small ginger guy who’s currently bouncing around in front of us.

“Good thank you! Still trying up the mess you lot made last night!” He laughs

“Ryuu is a bit of a handful.” I grumble, looking at a table I distinctly remember him flipping last night

“He’s funny though!” Hinata insists

“If you say so,”

“I’ll get Tobio to bring you your stuff!” Hinata announces, bouncing off towards the bar whilst yelling for his fiancée.

“How does Kageyama put up with him?” I ask, flopping down into one of the chairs

“It’s called love, Tsukki.” He jokes, running him fingers through my hair

“Hmph.”

“Here you go,” Kageyama grumbles, thrusting my hoodie and Ryuu’s phone into Tadashi’s hands. Kageyama is an angry looking, black haired guy who has more tattoo’s than both me and Ryuu. He’s basically the complete opposite to his fiancée who doesn’t have any tattoo’s or piercing and never ever scowls.

“Thanks Tobio!” Tadashi grins, stuffing Ryuu’s phone into his pocket and handing me my hoodie

“No problem.” He replies “Also can you please tell Tanaka not to flip any more tables.” He adds, glaring at me

“I’ll try.” I shrug, standing up and pulling on my hoodie

“Please.” He snaps before turning and walking away from us.

“Charming.” I sneer, rolling my eyes at the back of his head

“Tsukki,” Tadashi sighs, looking at me with and eyebrow raised before shaking his head “C’mon lets go get some food, bye Shouyou!”

“Bye!” He replies, waving at us from across the bar.

“I can’t stand either of them.” I mumble as we exit the bar and begin to head towards Arizona, the local café.

“I know you can’t but they’re good to all of us and Tobio is one of your best customers so be nice, okay?”

“Okay,” I sigh before grabbing his hand “Now hurry up, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever updated a fic the same day I've posted it omfg
> 
> These two will be the death of me I swear
> 
> Kudous and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	3. You're Insufferable

I got a strange sense of Déjà vu as we head towards the café, Yamaguchi is walking slightly ahead of me talking to someone on the phone and then I realise this is pretty much the exact place we were stood when I first told him I loved him.

It was about 4 months ago, we’d been seeing each other ever since the night on the train and I was falling for him hard and fast. I’d never felt like that before about anyone so I was a bit confused and had accidentally started distancing myself from him to try and clear my head.

We’d just been in The Crow’s Nest for a drink with the others and had ended up yelling at each other over the music. Yamaguchi had stormed out and I’d followed him into the street and to this very spot I’m currently frozen in.

“WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?” Yamaguchi had yelled, whipping round to glare at me

“NOTHING’S WRONG WITH ME? I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU’RE SO ANGRY!” I answered, my fists clenched

“YOU’VE BEEN PRETTY MUCH BLANKING ME FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS KEI, WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?”

“YOU’VE MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!” I yelled before widening my eyes and taking a step back. Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks, looking at me with wide eyes

“You…”

“I’ve never been in love with anyone before and it’s scary and I don’t know what to do about it. I needed some space to try and clear my head but I didn’t know what to say so I just tried to stay away from you for a while to try and clear my head. I know its quick and it’s probably too soon in all honesty but …. I love you Tadashi, that’s about all I know and I just hope you can forgive me for being a twat for the past few weeks.” The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them and I slump back against the wall in defeat.

“Kei…” He whispers, walking towards me and standing in front of me shyly. He looks about as nervous as he did when he first kissed me and he takes my hand in his gently

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to see me again I understand I…”

“I love you too.”

I finally looked him in the eyes in shock, my hands shaking gently as a smile crept onto his face

“You… you do?”

“Of course I do you idiot!” He laughs, cupping my cheek in his other hand “You’re a pain in the ass sometimes and I do wonder if you actually have a soul but I love you Kei, I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you have to wash your hands twice after eating and cooking, the way you get so obsessed with tv shows that you actually take days off work to finish the series just… everything Kei I love everything about you.” He breathed, smiling at me before pulling me into a kiss.

>>>> 

“Kei? Are you alright?” Tadashi asks, hanging up the phone and turning to look at me frozen on the pavement

“I love you.” I mumble, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently

“I love you too babe,” He grins, kissing my cheek before pulling me on down the road and into the café.

“Hey! How’s my favourite couple doing?” Nishinoya asks as we sit down at a table by the window and he comes dashing over too us

“Good thanks Noya, how’re you?” Tadashi replies

“Excellent as always! Do you want your usual’s?” He queries, pulling a pad out of his apron

“Yes please,” I reply

“Coming right up!” He sings, grinning widley at us and heading back towards the counter.

“So,” Tadashi begins, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm “When do you wanna start moving in?”

“I dunno, when’s the best time for you?” I reply, gazing out the window at the people bustling by

“Tomorrow?”

“Jeez Tadashi, are you eager or something?” I snigger, turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised

“Yes! I want to wake up next to you every morning and make you breakfast and stuff!”

“Sappy much!”

“It’s called romance Tsukki, you should try it sometime!” He laughs “I just don’t see the point in waiting!”

“Well I need to put my flat on the market and sell it before we can actually make it official but we can definitely start sorting through my stuff I guess.” I shrug, accepting my coffee from one of the waitresses with a small smile

“Yes! I forgot we’d have to do stuff like that!” Tadashi giggles, picking up half of his sandwich “And we’ll have to get you put on the legal documents for the house and stuff!”

“Oh joy, paperwork.” I sigh, picking at my fries

“You own a business yet you hate paperwork, how does that work?”

“Shimizu does it.”

“Well that explains it.”

We eat out lunch slowly, chatting about this and that as we watch the people walk by outside. I finish my food and lean back in my chair, looking at Tadashi intently as he finishes his food

“What?” He mumbles, wiping his mouth gently with his napkin

“Nothing,” I smile “You just look really gorgeous right now.”

“Keeeeeei!” He whines, covering his face with his hands to try and hide his blush

“What? You told me to try and be more honest with you the other day so that’s what I’m doing!”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Love you too now come on, let’s go to the estate agents.” I smirk, standing up and throwing down a couple bills

“I thought I was paying?!”

“You can pay for dinner.” I shrug, holding out my hand to him as he stands up

“Fiiiine.”

“Bye Noya.” I say as we pass the counter

“Bye you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He replies, waving at us as we head out the door and towards another step in our relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! 
> 
> I'm going to write the next part to this series soon, it'll be about Noya and Asahi starting of from where this one ended! Not sure when I'll start it but hopefully it'll be soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, comments and Kudos are always appreciated! c:

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this AU so much that I decided to write a few more POV's of it!  
> This one is obviously about Yams and Tsukki but I'm thinking about doing one about Asahi/Noya and Kageayama/Hinata, what do you guys think?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
